Sada Vidoo
| birth_place = Copenhagen, Denmark | genre = Pop | occupation = Singer, songwriter | instrument = Vocals | years_active = 2000-present | label = Cross Over Target Virgin Records Denmark | website = }} Nicole Stokholm Pedersen (born 30 June 1977) professionally known as Sada Vidoo is a Danish singer born and raised in Copenhagen, Denmark. Life and career 1977–2011: Early life and career beginnings Nicole Stokholm Pedersen was born on 30 June 1977 in Copenhagen to a Danish mother and a Palestinian father, who left Vidoo's family when she was young. Because she was bullied at school, she started writing and recording songs as a form of escape. As a result, Vidoo pursued a music career. Under her given name Nicole, she signed a record deal with Virgin Records Denmark in the late 1990s and came to prominence by singing the hook to DJ Aligator's 2000 single "Lollipop". The song hit the top 10 in Norway and Sweden and was the sixth best-selling single of 2000 in Denmark. Her debut single, "Hide Away", was released in 2001, and a series of singles through Virgin followed until the label dropped her because the singer was not "pretty enough for the camera." Since then, Vidoo focused on songwriting. Her first hit as a songwriter became "Ten Miles", released by Infernal in 2006. The song hit number two on the Polish Airplay Chart and was certified Platinum in Denmark. Between 2002 and 2007, the artist would tour as the lead singer for Snap! in Europe.< In 2008, she became a finalist on the Danish vocal talent show Elsk mig i nat from Kanal 5. As Nicole Stokholm, the singer was part of the group The Stockholm Promise, which released the 2010 charity single "United" featuring Danish rapper M.I.L.O.—former ISAF 9 soldier—in honour of Danish soldiers who died in Afghanistan. Also in 2010, the artist adopted the stage name Miss Nicole and was featured on Danish rapper Sami Krid's Danish-language single "Kostbar", which had a music video released in 2011. 2012–16: A Story with No End and The X Factor In 2012, Vidoo moved to London, where she started working with British musicians Russ and Chris Ballard. She later adopted her "living doll" persona Sada Vidoo, and released her debut album A Story with No End on 11 August 2014 through Target Records. The album includes three singles—"The Actress", "China Doll", and a cover of Pat Benatar's "Love Is a Battlefield"—and received mixed to positive reviews. The singer performed at the 2014 edition of Copenhagen Pride also in August of that year. With "Love Is a Battlefield", Vidoo auditioned for the thirteenth series of the British The X Factor in 2016. After singing "Hold On" in bootcamp and "Numb" during the Six-Chair Challenge, she was eliminated in the process of going to the Judge's House with mentor Sharon Osbourne in the "Over 25" category. Vidoo was among the auditionees who returned to the X Factor stage and performed "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" in the final. 2017–present: Dansk Melodi Grand Prix and A Beautiful Lie Vidoo competed to represent Denmark in the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 through the national final Dansk Melodi Grand Prix with her entry "Northern Lights", which did not advance to the super final in the selection held on 25 February 2017. "Northern Lights" was released internationally three days later. On 1 March 2017, Danish channel DR started broadcasting 4-episode docu-series Sada Vidoo chronicling Vidoo's life and career. In September 2017, Vidoo released the extended play A Beautiful Lie. The EP included her Dansk Melodi Grand Prix song, "Northern Lights", as well as the new single "Iconic". North Vision Song Contest Sada competed twice in the North Vision Song Contest. After winning the twelfth edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix, she competed in the seventeenth edition with "The Actress", where she placed 4th in the final with 148 points. She returned six editions later, and competed in the twenty-third edition with "Iconic" after winning the eighteenth edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix. Discography Albums Singles External links * Facebook page Category:Artists Category:NVSC 17 artists Category:NVSC 23 artists